Fifty Years of Imprisonment
by Aquila-de-Sakura
Summary: Just a collection of random drabbles and ficlets about one of our favorite groups of monster-fighting-aliens and their 50 years of containment. The untold stories of Area 51.
1. Discipline

**Disclaimer: **I don't own this movie, not even a copy (seeing as it hasn't come on yet).

_Just a collection of random drabbles and ficlets about one of our favorite groups of monster-fighting-aliens and their 50 years of containment. The untold stories of Area 51._

* * *

"Discipline"

It was a normal day in the monsters' conference room of area number-that-is-forbidden-from-being-uttered. Doctor Cockroach was quietly sipping a cup of tea as he sketched out blueprints while dualing reading a rather volume-heavy book to his side. B.O.B. was busying himself with the antennae upon the doctor's head, much to the other party's displeasure.

Dr. Cockroach's eyes half closed in an expression of being slighty annoyed. "Benzoate Ostylezene Bicarbonate; I would appreciate if you would cease your distracting curiosity with my cranial appendiages please."

"But Doc! They're so cool!" Bob exclaimed in awe.

The doctor sighed realizing that any attempt of protest would be in vain and the both of them returned to the normal atmosphere of the room; the emptyness, the mediocrity, and the reverberations of a thrashing, once-frozen, newly captured, Missing Link.

"How can you two be so calm?! Don't you realize we're in prison?!" The scaly creature yelled as he vainly pounded on the metal walls.

"We've been here longer than you." Dr. Cockroach calmly replied.

Bob looked back and forth between the tea sipping half-human, half-cockroach monster and the seething, ferocious fish-man. "What's 'prison'?"

"It's one of the worst places on earth. It's a place where you get locked away in tight, cramped spaces and can never, _ever_ hope to escape. And when you do..." Link's voice slowly became lower and had more of a growl as he crept closer to a nervous Bob "...or _if_ you, _they_ wil catch you!"

Bob screamed in a rather high pitched manner as he backed away from Link, attempting to use the metal table as a stable support.

"And that's not all."

"I-I-It's n-not?"

"Nope." Link smiled darkly, "because if they catch you _again_ you get thrown in an even _worse_ place!"

"No!" Bob gasped in awe and fear.

"Yes! Some places don't even get..."

Bob squealed.

"They don't get..."

Bob began furiously chewing on his non-existant nails.

"They don't get any _water_!"

"NO!" Bob yelled and suddenly, lost control of his resilient body and began bouncing off the walls of the large room. "Wah! Ah! Ah!"

Eventually Bob was able to stop bouncing and he fell to the floor in front of Dr. Cockroach and Link's curious stares. Bob whimpered, "I don't want to go to prison."

Link shared a glance with the doctor that communicated a sense of confusion over their fellow monster's state of being as he proceeded to help Bob. up. Dr. Cockroach attempted to console their worried peer.

"Don't worry Benzoate Ostylezene Bicarbonate, ah... um... The dear Mr. Link was merely joking! That's all."

"Really?"

"Well..."

"Ah!"

Before Bob could begin bouncing around in fear again Link stopped him by jumping on him. "Don't worry blue dude. You can handle prison."

"Really?"

"Yeah, only the toughest and the strongest can get through it and look at you! You're not dead!"

"Right... You're right!" Bob bounced up and put himself in a proud pose, "I'm a tough guy!"

As both Link and Bob stood (in a sense) in 'heroic' poses Dr. Cockroach just looked to the side and shook his head. "Nice to see the discipline system doing its job."


	2. First Day

**Disclaimer: **Still no ownership on my behalf.

**Author's Notes:** Dr. Cockroach 1st person - POV, A take on his first day in Area fif-*BLOCKED*

* * *

There is a loud, red alarm blaring above me. I swear, I need to invent sound blockers or something, or maybe a coclear filter.

Ugh, my head hurts. Eh? Wait... Where am I?

Hmm... Last thing I remember was finishing up an experiment in my lab and then-

Huh?

And then...

Then...

Ah! It's no use, I can't recall anything past that point.

Had the Russians discovered my research and now have kidnapped me?

Are they going to co-erse me into building their devilish weapons or just kill me and take over my research?

I forbid it! *cloink*

Ow...

Apparently my containment quarters are smaller than I calculated.

*Pace, pace*

Aha! That's it! I must escape! I'll show these northern vodka-loving barbarians what a true British mad-scientist is capable of!

Let's see what I have at my disposal. Foolish Russians, leaving me with my loyal lab coat and accompanying tools!

...Huh?

...Ok, I may have overestamated their higher reasoning skills for it seems I have been picked dry-

Aha!

MUHAHAHAHAHA!

They haven't stopped me yet! For I have...

My...notepad?

Ha HA! And my loyal pencil! They cannot foil the power of note taking!

Hmm... What else do I have here?

*Rumage, rumage*

I have-!

...Some...pocket lint.

Eh?

*Sniff*

Hmm... Is it my imagination...? Or...

*Sniff*

Why does this lint suddenly seem...appetizing?

*Eats*

Heh... That's it! The trials and hardship of being a prisoner-of-war has driven me to the despiration and delirium that anything may be perserved as food! That must be it. Well no matter, that just shows you you can't bring me down with the withholding of basic edible suppliments. FOR I CAN MAKE MY OWN! MUHAHAHAHAHA!

Ahem.

The only other two items I have left is this paper clip and... a dented aluminium can?

Oh right, I had a soda for lunch yesterday.

Wait.

Waaaaait.

AHA! I GOT IT! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!

*Some time later*

Now I just stimulate the friction from my woolen socks to the base aluminium and routing paperclip point I can make a shockwave large enough to break my holding door!

3...

2...

1...

FIRE!!

*BOOM!*

"What the heck are you doing man?!"

"Oh! Ah... Gu...tan ...morgen?"

"What? Speak english! I'm not German!"

"Exactly! Because you're Russian! ...Right?"

"Um... No. I'm General Monger. Welcome to Area-er... The Unitied States of America."

"America!? So you're not a spy?"

"What makes you think I'm a spy!?"

"Why are you holding me captive then?!"

"You don't remember last night at all do you?"

"Ah... No."

"Your experiment? Your rampage through town?"

"Hmmm... It's something of a blur..."

"Well anyway, this is your new home now. Can you please return to...what's left of your quarters. Your orientation isn't for another two hours."

"Oh alright."

"How did you do *that*!? I thought we stripped you of any hazardous devices."

"You left me some alumium and bendable metal."

"...Your garbage."

"Yes."

" *Whisles* Woo-wee that was something."

"Thank you."

"...Don't do it again."

"Aw. Hey, may I possibily make a tiny request?"

"Shoot."

"...May I please have some new socks?"


	3. Brain

**Disclaimer: **I OWN THE MOVIE. The individual copy just for me! Hee...

**Author's Notes:** Sorry it took so long for an update, between a summer semester and A&P, time hasn't been very kind to me. Besides, my word count was 1,337! How often does that happen?

Also, why didn't anyone tell me I spelled 'Imprisonment' wrong? I feel like an idiot...

* * *

'**Impirical Construct of Being**' or '**Brain**'

It was social time in the undisclosed area. Link was fiddling with the new radio that Dr. Cockroach had built from his garbage leftovers while B.O.B. was napping on the ground and the Doctor was making observation notes over his sleeping form. Link kept banging and banging on the back of the makeshift device, but the only station he could get was an old-fashioned romantic story.

"Guragh! Dangit! Gimme the sports station! New music! Weather updates! _Anything_!" Link yelled as he continuously shook the radio.

"Yes... Keep shaking it, the third hour's the charm."

Link glared at Dr. Cockroach, "You built this thing, no wonder it's a piece of junk."

"It's made _from_ junk, there _is_ a difference. Be happy you're getting anything at all given that we're as far away from the ionosphere as we could possibly be." Dr. Cockroach continued to watch B.O.B. closely, excitedly jumping up and rushing to make new notes as B.O.B. snored and turned over, scratching his backside.

"The ion-no-whozawhatzis?" Link shook his head, "Listen Doc, as _exciting _as it must be to watch the blue guy count sheep there's gotta be more interesting things to do here."

"Ha! As if Benzoate Ostylezene Bicarbonate could count sheep." Dr. Cockroach chuckled as a blue snot bubble came from B.O.B.'s face. He then happily popped the bubble with some old tweezers and dropped his specimen in a spare glass tube he kept in his front pocket. "It's a wonder that he can even talk at all."

"Yeah, he's not the brightest blue...blob...thing...guy I've ever met, but seriously what's going on in that guy's brain?"

Dr. Cockroach turned his back to Link, slumping his shoulders in a deep sigh. "Link... There's something... _different_ about our dear friend."

Link's face turned into a horrified expression. "No... No... You don't mean-"

Dr. Cockroach placed his hand on Link's shoulder, "You may want to sit down for this."

Link swatted his hand away, "Just tell me what it is Doc!" He shook the Doctor by the shoulders staring straight into his eyes, "I can handle it."

"Well... you see..."

"Yes?"

"He came to us..."

"Yes?" Link's voice rose higher in anticipation.

"Without..."

"Yes?" Link began to squeak.

"...A brain!" Dr. Cockroach blurted out, raising an out-of-nowhere x-ray over B.O.B.'s head and pointing at the emptiness of the outline. "I mean, how can you go on in life without a brain!?"

Link glared at the Doctor with a quizzical expression, "A... _Brain_? That's it? Seriously?"

"Yes! It's a serious matter my dear _Darwinius masillae_! A brain is extremely important in the matters of organic biometrics!"

"Listen Doc..." Link swung his arm around Dr. Cockroach's shoulder and chuckled, "You need to get out more. Plenty of people are going around without a brain these days, and I'm just talking about Coco Beach here."

"Really?" Dr. Cockroach pipped up curiously.

"My first day back over half the girls I swam with thought I was their dad. The other half thought I was a chef or something, they kept yelling 'walking dinner' at me. Weirdos."

"Uh...huh."

"I make the single mistake of saying I busted out of my twelve-million-year ice prison just _once_ and 'Bam!' here I am."

"Hmm... maybe brains are overrated after all..." Dr. Cockroach's antennea drooped down in dejection.

"Exactly my point!" Link smiled proudly.

Meanwhile, the sleeping blue mass behind the two monsters began to slowly stir, but never opened his eye. "Hey...guys...?"

"Oh! Benzoate Ostylezene Bicarbonate, are you awake?"

"Uhh... I'm not sure. I forgot how to wake up." B.O.B. then started panicking, "Help me guys! Help me! I don't want to be trapped in the sleeping darkness forever!" B.O.B. then jumped off the table with his eye still closed and began feeling around until he found the guys and held them very tightly.

"Ah... Benzoate Ostylezene Bicarbonate..." Dr. Cockroach wheezed struggling to breathe.

"Doc? Doc! Is that you?! I miss you..." B.O.B. started hugging both of them tighter making them turn different shades of blue.

"Ughrf! Blue dude! Just open your eye will ya!?" Link yelled with his last breath.

B.O.B. then opened his eye and released the two his grasp and they both fell to the floor panting. Dr. Cockroach then glared at Link.

"Ok, ok maybe brains are useful after all."

B.O.B. stood over both of them, "Hey you guys! You're blue like me! Is it blue day today? I wish I was blue too..." B.O.B. yawned and stretched his arms, "Man, when was the last time I took a nap?" He then instantly fell asleep on the floor and started snoring.

Link and Dr. Cockroach looked at each other in a mix of confusion and fear.

"I have some experiments I left unstarted-err... unfinished in my room, let me get ri~ght to them!"

"And...uhh... I have about 50 laps to do in my pool before the water gets...too...umm...wet."

Both then dashed away before B.O.B. could wake up again.


End file.
